


and on this night, in this light

by orphan_account



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Funeral, Funny, Happy, High School, Light Angst, Post Break-up, Sad, Wedding, lucaya - Freeform, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of Girl Meets World One-Shots. Mainly Lucaya, but a side of Rucas, and maybe Riarkle. Enjoy!(title is from Fallingforyou by The 1975)





	and on this night, in this light

_According to your heart_   
_My place is not deliberate_   
_Feeling of your arms_

**-Fallingforyou, The 1975**

 

 

* * *

He asks Riley to prom, like he's supposed to. He wears a tux and picks her up on a white horse (just like seventh grade, and it was worth it to see her laugh). He keeps a rose in his pocket (it's not for Riley, but that's what he says, if anyone asks), he puts his hands on her waist and they dance close together, so they look like a pair. Or, to Riley, they  _are_ one.

Maya doesn't show up for the first thirty minutes. Two people look for her: Lucas, quietly, scanning the crowds until Riley asks him if he's okay, and Ethan Greenfield (something about a flask and a leather jacket Maya has). She waltzes in, in the middle of a song (a fast one, where Riley's too busy bobbing up and down in the middle of him and Farkle to notice the prolonged look he and Maya share) and walks over to Ethan, and they dance together, like she isn't their's anymore, because she isn't Riley's Maya. Riley's Maya would talk herself out of wearing such a short dress to prom.   
  
She looks amazing, though (when does she not?), she wears bright red lipstick that reminds him of Marilyn Monroe or Audrey Hepburn, and her hair is loose and golden. No one notices the new bruise on her knuckles. No one notices that her hair smells like rain when they dance past her, no one notices that Ethan's flask is half-empty when she gives it back to him. No one but Lucas.

In the middle of another song, (Riley's dancing with Farkle now, really smiling, it's enough to almost make him feel guilty) a pale hand grabs the front of his shirt and drags him out the back door, past the dew-covered fields, to the bleachers by the baseball field, where Lucas planned his huge promposal to Riley, where during a game, every player on his team would pass her a rose, and when he ran home, he held up a sign that read  _PROM?_ Maya had sat next to her at that game. She was watching Lucas, as Riley's arms overflowed with an enormous bouquet of roses that obscured her face. And she'd walked away.

"Maya?" 

She climbs to the top of the slick, empty metal bleachers, holding Ethan's flask (probably snatched it when he kissed her), and looks down at him. "Well, are you coming?"

Lucas climbs up after her, and sits down beside her, trying not to look at her, afraid he'll lose his self-control altogether. It's a lie, saying that she didn't know what she was doing, wearing such a tight dress to prom, wearing that shade of lipstick, never looking over at him. All that was orchestrated. She was pulling his heartstrings, with those bruised hands. She always has been.

"What are we doing?" he asks her, looking over.

She downs the flask in a quick gulp, winces, and passes it to him. "You looked claustrophobic."

"How would you know? I mean, you were making a pretty good effort to avoid looking at me." he takes a delicate sip, and it burns his throat. He can't imagine why Maya likes this stuff, but he can't imagine why she likes Ethan Greenfield, either, so her tastes are questionable. 

"You'd be an idiot if you didn't know why." she says, setting the flask aside. After a pause, she adds. "I sat here and watched your promposal to Riley. I was being petty, I know. What kind of best friend am I? I couldn't even pretend to be happy for her. It was a good idea, though. She loved it."  
  
Lucas looks over at Maya. She's pale and frail-looking, she looks small and she avoids looking at him. He's been wrong. He's always been wrong, when he thought it was Riley. Because there was always Maya, who pushed Riley into his lap on the subway that first day, Maya with smoke in her lungs and paint on her fingertips, Maya who wears her pain underneath, Maya who's selfless and brave enough to always,  _always_ love Riley.

"Every time I ran past you," he says softly. "I thought about throwing to you instead. I almost did. But I didn't know if I had a choice. I didn't know that I ever had a choice. You made it clear that there never was one."

Maya grins humorlessly. "I  _lied._ "  
  
"I know that. Now."  
  
There's a pause, before Maya laughs, bitter. "Those roses died. Riley didn't water them. I always thought that was awful, honestly - if a boy ever threw me roses, I'd press them in a book. But the only boy I want to throw me roses is the one who won't even look at me in public."  
  
"Maya-"  
  
"Just shut up. For a while. Please."

So they both sit in this awful, stretched out silence, before Maya breathes out and leans her head on Lucas's shoulder, even though they both know it's wrong, what they're doing, here. Neither of them can help it. He slides an arm around her shoulder, until she's leaning into his chest, her small hands clawing into his back, an awkward hug that's  _much_ more uncomfortable for Lucas than it is for Maya, because she's much closer than he'd've thought she'd be, since that day in Texas back at the campfire.  
  
Her hands are still digging into his back protectively, like it's the last time she'll ever be able to hold him like this again, and it is, or it may as well be, before Lucas looks down, and Maya has her eyes closed, when he kisses her. 

Her eyes flew open, and she pulls away, staring at Lucas, wide-eyed. "We can't-"

He leans down and kisses her again, much harder than before, their teeth clacking together, and Ethan Greenfield's jacket falls underneath the bleachers, and her fingers are tearing through his hair on the good side of painful, and she pushes him down on the bleachers, digging into his soaking suit jacket, and she dropped that one, too, on top of the grass ten, fifteen feet underneath them. 

"Maya-"  
  
"For once, Lucas," Maya's looking down at him, steady. "Shut up. You can't talk  _all_ the time."  
  
They kiss again.

* * *

 

Maya avoids him in the hallways. She dresses like she did, before. Fishnet tights and black skirts and leather and bright lipstick. He wants to grab her hand in the hallways. He wants to be  _able_ to grab her hand in the hallways without worrying about who's watching.

Mr. Matthews pairs them together on a project, a project they didn't do. They meet up at the back of the library, obscured by bookshelves, kissing a million times. Lucas pins Maya against the bookcase, something he can't do with Riley considering that she's soft, and pretty, and expects gentle romance, and Maya just wants to  _feel_ something.

She pushes him off her with her elbows and sits down on top of the table, rolling her eyes. "You know, there's an actual  _reason_ we're here, aside from whatever it is you're trying to accomplish right now."  
  
"Who cares?" he replies, kissing her again. She lets him, briefly, and then pulls away.

"Huckleberry."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Riley's coming to the library in a little bit."  
  
"Maya, when can you stop  _worrying_ about Riley?"  
  
"Never. She's my best friend. I thought you knew this already."  
  
"Maya, be honest." he tips her chin up with a hand. "What do you want? Would you rather be stuck like this constantly, and have to keep secrets from Riley all the time? Or just tell her? Because the second one sounds much easier."

Maya stares at him, for a second, before grabbing his hand.  
  
They walk out of the library together.


End file.
